


Давай как-нибудь это попробуем

by Umi_no_Iruka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umi_no_Iruka/pseuds/Umi_no_Iruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек впервые делает Скотту римминг</p>
            </blockquote>





	Давай как-нибудь это попробуем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [try anything once](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056590) by [clawstoagunfight (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/clawstoagunfight). 



> Автор вдохновлялся (а переводчик удивлялся) [этой гифкой](http://poseysprostate.tumblr.com/post/93386766238/clawstoagunfight-j-f-c) 18+!

— Ты уверен? — спрашивает Скотт лежащего на кровати Дерека, нависая над ним и зажимая голову того между своих ног. Дерек мягко улыбается и проводит ладонями по бедрам Скотта, прижимая его ближе.

— Скотт, я уже говорил. Я хочу этого. Если ты не передумал. — Нет, нет, я всё ещё хочу попробовать. Я… да.

Он чувствует, как по щекам разливается румянец, и почти уверен, что Дерек над ним посмеется. Но тот только приподнимает уголок рта и продолжает смотреть на Скотта снизу вверх, будто ожидая, пока он будет готов. Скотт делает глубокий вдох и бормочет "окей" себе под нос, после чего для устойчивости упирается ладонью в изголовье кровати и опускается до конца.

Он чувствует, как чужой нос касается его яиц, а через мгновение Дерек перемещает руки с бедер на ягодицы и раздвигает их в стороны. Скотт дрожит, когда щетина трется о чувствительную кожу. Следом он ощущает на своей коже теплое дыхание, и Дерек скользит языком внутрь, пробуя его на вкус. Ощущение странное, и Скотт почти чувствует желание смущенно отодвинуться. Он всё ещё не уверен, нравится ему или нет, когда Дерек начинает медленно двигать языком вокруг ануса.

Скотт резко и шумно вдыхает, впиваясь пальцами в изголовье, когда палец Дерека растягивает его дальше, давая больше пространства рту. Язык кружит по коже, и Скотт чувствует, как царапается борода Дерека, пока тот работает ртом. В тот момент, когда кончик языка впервые проникает внутрь, Скотт на мгновение забывает, как дышать, и только хныкает. Ощущений слишком много, и они слишком странные — совершенно отличающиеся от того, что он ожидал. Чересчур интимные — он чувствует себя таким открытым и незащищенным. Скотт дергается и издает низкий горловой звук, на который и не думал, что способен.

Скотт чувствует, как Дерек успокаивающе гладит руками его ягодицы и бедра, как тот снова проводит носом от промежности к яйцам. Скотт расслабляется от этих прикосновений и прерывисто выдыхает, прежде чем снова устроиться сверху.

На этот раз Скотт подготовлен к нахлынувшим ощущениям. Дерек своим тёплым, влажным языком разрабатывает его изнутри, жадно пробуя на вкус, впиваясь напряженными пальцами в задницу Скотта, сминая ее и трахая его языком, раскрывая ещё больше. Скотт запрокидывает голову, широко раскрыв рот. Он краснеет, поскуливает и жадно ловит ртом воздух от того, что творит с ним Дерек.

Это — самое потрясающее, что когда-либо с ним было. Дрожь, которая возникает, когда Дерек стонет, касаясь губами кожи Скотта, делает ощущения ещё более острыми. Похоже, он получает от происходящего столько же удовольствия, сколько и Скотт. Язык Дерека двигается всё быстрее и быстрее, вылизывая, извиваясь и пробуя на вкус каждый дюйм внутри Скотта. Бёдра Скотта начинают дрожать, и у него стоит так сильно, что он мог бы кончить без рук.

Он выпрямляется, убирает одну руку с изголовья и облизывает ладонь, прежде чем начать дрочить, быстрыми рывками двигая рукой по своему члену. Дерек снова стонет под ним, проталкивает язык ещё глубже, вытаскивает его и вылизывает вход, повторяя это раз, второй, а после — снова трахая Скотта языком.  
Скотт совершенно непристойно стонет, когда чувствует, как внутрь него по-соседству с языком Дерека проникает палец. Задыхаясь и дрожа, он понимает, что не продержится долго. Он пытается сглотнуть, но во рту пересохло.  
— Дер… Дерек, я почти…

Дерек только стонет, двигая пальцем и языком глубже, сильнее и быстрее. Скотт чувствует, каким мокрым и раскрытым сделал его Дерек. Эта мысль не должна была устремляться прямиком в его член, но она делает именно так. Находясь на грани настолько сильного удовольствия, сродни которому он ещё никогда не испытывал, он ощущает жар во всём теле и отчаянное желание кончить.

Скотт обильно кончает с именем Дерека на губах, двигая рукой по члену до тех пор, пока даже малейшее движение не заставляет его трепетать, и умоляет Дерека перестать вылизывать его, когда эта пытка становится слишком сладкой.

Дерек помогает Скотту слезть с него и укладывает на постель, опуская голову ему на грудь, и слушает выравнивающееся сердцебиение.

— Это, — начинает Скотт всё ещё хриплым голосом — Мы должны это повторить.

Дерек улыбается и целует его в ключицу.  
— Да? Тебе действительно понравилось?

Скотт находит в себе силы рассмеяться.  
— Господи, да. Может, в следующий раз я вылижу тебя?

Скотт наблюдает, как Дерек закусывает губу и кидает взгляд на его рот, прежде чем снова посмотреть в глаза.  
— Думаю, я готов попробовать.


End file.
